Lost Thoughts, Forgotten Memories
by BookwormNerdGeekGirl
Summary: Rose and Dimitri have lost their memories! They get given their new identities, Denis Belikov and Roxanne Hathaway. WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO? They need to find their real selves, and in the process, They fall for each other. But will it work out?
1. A God to protect me

**First Fanfic guys! Enjoy, and cut me some slack when reviewing… please.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT (very sadly) OWN VA. ( BUT I MAY SOMEDAY)**

Here I am. Wait… _where_ am I? I can't remember… or can I? I try to piece things together. I find my name, my age and my life buried deep, deep in my memories. Then I forget again. Who am I? My mind gave me a new name. Roxanne Hathaway. It gave me a new age. 18. It gave me a new life. A new past. It also told me what I was going to do next.

Go to school.

* * *

I hate school. At least, I think I hate school. I walk through the gates into the elaborately decorated school. I am shown to my dorm, and given my uniform. I sit down on one of the beds. Obviously, I'm getting a room-mate. I hope it's not just some lousy bitch. I set my things out, and start unpacking the meagre belongings I own. I set down my laptop, and plug it in to charge. I don't use it much, and I forget to charge it. I sit back down on my bed and wait for my room-mate to show up. Then she walks in. She's got long blonde hair, and vibrant jade green eyes. She has pale-ish skin. She walks up to me.  
"Hi! I'm Vasilisa Dragomir. Call me Lissa."  
"I'm Roxanne. Roxanne Hathaway." She sat on the opposite bed and started unpacking her things. Photos, books, a laptop, many things to remind her of life before coming to this place. To remind her of her family, her friends. I was jealous. "I would prefer to be called Roxanne, but ya' know… call me what ya' wanna call me." She laughs.  
"Thanks for letting me know." I laugh with her. I _know _that we will be great friends.  
"Hey! Come meet my boyfriend! He came here with me."  
"I'd love to!"

* * *

After a short walk down the path to the boy's dorms, she asked for a guy called Christian. The man at the front desk gave us a room number and we headed of to see her boyfriend. She knocked on the door, and a pale boy with jet black hair and bright blue eyes. He was king of cute, I must admit, but not my kind of guy. I wasn't gonna go for my new best friend's guy anyway. He let us in, and I swear, God himself had come down to bless me, because He was standing right in front of my eyes. His 6"7 tanned body was packed with muscle, and he was wearing a tight fitting t-shirt that just made him look hotter. Scorching even. Lissa gave the pale boy a soft kiss, that he returned. She introduced him as Christian.  
"Hi. I'm Roxanne Hathaway." I replied to his hello.  
The god walked up to me and spoke. "Hello, I am Denis Belikov. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said, with a slight Russian accent. He was just so… sexy. I would have to get to know him better. For sure. He shook my hand, and introduced himself to Lissa. She looked at me. She smiled, like it was normal to have a ridiculously sexy Russian guy in the same room as you. I almost drooled… but, no, I can't embarrass myself in front of my to-be boyfriend. I turned to Lissa.  
"So… I now know your boyfriend… How about we head back to the gril's dorms. It's getting a bit late."  
"I'll take you over." My sexy Russian automatically interrupted. I wonder what made him say that so fast.  
"Thanks," I replied, "But we'll be okay."  
"I insist."  
"Alright then, fine, but don't go thinking that your coming into our room." I replied, hoping to get him hooked. It looks like I did. He escorted us to our dorm and said goodnight. Lissa turned to me.  
"You like him. Wait... no, you_ like _him."  
"I do not!"  
"Do so."  
"Do not!"  
"Do so."  
"Do not!"  
"Let's just compromise and say you might be inviting him over sometime to 'bond'." Yeah… maybe she was right.  
"I gotta get some sleep. I'll see ya' in the morn'."

**Hope you like the first chapter… sorry it was short. This is my first fanfic, please don't hurt me too much, but I'm all ears for suggestive reviews and ideas. PLEASE R&R!**


	2. An Angel to love me

**HI! Thanks to katkitty05 for being my first reviewer… EVER! Thanks again!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VA**

Here I am. Wait… _where_ am I? I can't remember… or can I? I try to piece things together. I find my name, my age and my life buried deep, deep in my memories. Then I forget again. Who am I? My mind gave me a new name. Denis Belikov. It gave me a new age. 19. It gave me a new life. A new past. It also told me what I was going to do next.

Go to school.

* * *

I've been laying here for hours now. I'm at a new school. I probably won't do very well. No one to impress, no one to please, no one to urge me to do better. Just me. I don't need to impress myself, I'm already pleased with who I am, and I can't bother to urge myself to do better. I can't remember anything about where I live, where I grew up, what my family was like… It's agonising. My room mate walks in, his name is Christian. He arrived here a few hours before I did. He's been trying to make me feel better.  
"Hey, Denis. You feeling okay? All you do is lay there."  
"I dunno. I don't feel okay, but I'm not sick or anything. Guess I'm just lonely."  
"My girlfriend should get here any minute now. Wanna go over and say hi?"  
"Yeah… for something to do." I got up, and Christian went to open the door, but there was a knock. He opened the door, to reveal a girl with blonde hair, and jade green eyes. Pretty. Then I looked behind her… and I swear God had sent an Angel to Earth because she was standing right here in front of me. Now I had someone to impress, to please, to urge me to do better. I mean, what guy wouldn't love that body… beautiful curves, big brown eyes, long, silky brown hair that fell to her waist in waves. She was just… gorgeous, beautiful, lovely… but that didn't even begin to cover it. She looked at me and her eyes grew wide. That made me want to kiss her. Really badly. The blonde girl walked over and kissed Christian, and then introduced him to the Angel. Her response was:  
"Hi. I'm Roxanne Hathaway." A perfect name for an Angel. I approached her.  
"Hello, I am Denis Belikov. It is a pleasure to meet you." No lying there. It was an absolute pleasure. I shook her hand, and I think she blushed slightly. I turned to the other girl.  
"Hi. Nice to meet you."  
"It is my pleasure. My name is Lissa Dragomir."  
Roxanne turned to Lissa. "So… I now know your boyfriend… how about we head back to the girl's dorms. It's getting late."  
"I'll take you over." I didn't want her to leave.  
"Thanks," She said, "but we'll be okay."  
"I insist." I really wanted to go with her.  
"Alright then, fine, but don't go thinking you're coming into our room." She said in an almost seductive tone. Like she actually did want me in her room. I escorted them to their dorm, said goodnight, and closed the door. I heard them whispering. I walked away.

* * *

"You like her." Christian said as I walked into the room. "You know what? I think she likes you too. I think she wants you in her bed."  
"Did I tell you about my sparring practice?" I warned him. "I need some sleep. I'll talk about it in the morning."

**I'm sorry that I had to start this chapter in practically the same way… but I had NO idea whatsoever on how to re-write it for DPOV. PLEASE R&R!**

**Also, keep in mind that I only have the time and patience to write (really) short chapters. Still, hope you enjoy! :D**


	3. Remember Who You Are

**Thanks to my reviewers! I enjoy writing stuff like this… all sappy and romantic.**

**TheVALife… Forgive me, I have no idea where this story is going. I like to just go with the flow! Please, keep reading!**

**Thanks to the rest of ya's that reviewed!**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my own snoring. I don't snore… I just _don't _snore. It's… unnatural, and… only men snore. _I wonder if Denis snores… It would sound good__…_ I thought. I shook my head to rid myself the dirty thoughts. I hardly knew him! Then I had an idea. Boy, was it a good idea. I'll get to know him. Invite him over. Go somewhere with him… anything. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, and a sexy blood-red tank top. I walked out of the dorm, and locked the door. I ran over to the boy's dorms. I found Christian's and Denis's room, I knocked, and Denis answered. He was wearing PJ pants… and that was it. That was all he was wearing. I must have had a blank look on my face, because he smirked. Then _he_ saw what_ I_ was wearing. It was my turn to smirk, and being who I am, add a stupid comment.  
"See something you like?"  
He nodded slightly, then realising what he did, shook his head in embarrassment. I almost laughed. How could a God be embarrassed?  
"Never mind. Come in, how can I help you?" He asked, curious.  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to look around campus, and… uh…get to know each other… a bit better…" I stumbled on that last bit. He grinned.  
"Yeah, sure. I'll meet you back at your dorm in…" He looked at his watch. "15 minutes?"  
"Uh-huh. That sounds good. See ya' then." I walked off.

* * *

I heard a gentle knock on the door. I opened it, and Denis stood in the doorway, wearing a tight fitting tee-shirt, a pair of jeans and a… wait… was that a… _duster?  
_"What's with the outfit, Comrade? You wanna be a cowboy?"  
"No. I just have a fascination with the Old West. I like wearing my duster."  
"Okay. So… where do you wanna go first?"  
"How about we just go for a walk… and see where it takes us."  
"Fair enough."

* * *

We ended up in the forest that surrounded the school. It was green. Everything was green. It was also _very _dense forest. If you didn't know your way around… you'd get lost for sure. We walked a little further into the dense green, until we stopped to rest. Denis had brought a bag along, and took out a large blanket. He laid it on the ground, and we sat down. We sat in an uncomfortable silence.  
"So… where do you one from?" I asked, wanting to break the silence between us.  
"I can't remember."  
"What do you mean? Did you come here when you were little?"  
"No. I honestly can't remember. Where do you come from?"  
"I think I live here, but I'm not sure."  
"What do you mean you're not sure?"  
"Dunno. What do your friends call you?" He seemed to think a little. Then he turned to me with a confused expression.  
"Dimitri…" He paused, as if unsure. "What do your friends call you?"

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey! Hey, Rose!"  
"What is it, bozo?"  
"Are you okay? you seem down."  
"Duh. What else does it look like?"  
"Aww, c'mon Rose, don't be a bully."  
"Okay, but only if you stay out of my way for the day. Deal?"  
"Oh, alright! Deal."  
"Good."  
"Oh, and Rose? Remember who you are!"_

_END FLASHBACK_

I thought for a moment, the memory new to me. "Rose… I think."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I will write the next chapter soon! PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
